


☺Happy/Sad☹

by Micah_McClain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically Lance loving Keith, But Keith's in a relationship with Shiro, Langst, M/M, Mentioned Shance, Pining Lance (Voltron), and he's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_McClain/pseuds/Micah_McClain
Summary: Lance and Keith are on their way home from a trip, and this is about how Lance feels.





	☺Happy/Sad☹

**Author's Note:**

> So.... This One-Shot basically is a manifesto of my feels that I altered a bit to fit the characters.  
> So most of it is based on a real event and if you feel like Lance's feelings are stupid? Well, I do know mine are, and so I'm sorry to have pushed them on our poor boy.
> 
> Well, never the less, I hope you enjoy it anyway~ X3

He was happy. He was happy and sad at the same time.   
Keith made him so happy, but also just so sad.   
He knew Keith didn't see him the same way Lance did, but.. what should he do? He couldn't do anything but wait in silence. Wait in silence until it was his turn. If ever.   
He didn't wish Keith unhappiness, he didn't wish him to break up with Shiro, but.. What should he do about it? What **could** he do about his feelings?   
He couldn't just _block them out_ , _stop_ feeling that way. That wasn't possible.   
All he could do, was _hope_.   
And _enjoy_ all those small moments that made him _so happy_. Like **now**.   
  
Lance and Keith were heading back home, Lance walked a little slower than Keith, he was just not feeling well.   
Maybe he was just tired, maybe it was because of the previous mentioning about Keith and Shiro. He wasn't quite sure. But he knew for sure that he felt bad.   
  
Sitting in a train back home Lance quietly asked if he could rest his head on Keith's shoulder, getting the permission he quickly did so. He wouldn't let this chance slip by.   
He wanted to close his eyes, but on the other hand let them open. In the end he kinda opened and closed them all five minutes.   
  
Leaving that train he looked around, they'd need to get into another train. As they started walking down the stairs Keith held out his hand, an offer to walk hand-in-hand. Lance immediately grabbed Keith's hand, looking at him for a short time, then into another direction. He quietly walked next to Keith, happy that Keith held his hand.   
He was sure Keith would let go of his hand soon, but after they stopped walking, waiting for the next train he didn't loose his grip.   
Lance thought he'd hold on onto Keith's hand until Keith seemed like he wanted to stop so, but he didn't. So Lance just quietly hoped for Keith to keep on holding his hand, until they'd part.   
And they did for sure hold hands until they left this train as well. It was only one station, so they just stood and didn't sit down.

Leaving the train, starting to walk down the stairs he thought Keith made him happy. And sad. But so happy. But also **SO F*CKING SAD**.   
Keith still didn't let go of Lance's hand, and Lance came to the point where he just thought he didn't want him to **EVER** stop holding his hand.   
He wanted him to be _his_. He wanted him to _always_ stay on his side. To _always_ be together. He wanted HIM.   
But he knew he couldn't. Keith belonged to **Shiro**. It was too late for him.   
Keith was happy with Shiro, and it would be selfish to want them to break up. He **WAS** selfish for even **_THINKING_ ** about wanting them to break up.   
He was in no position to love Keith. In no position to want him.

He was wondering. Why did Keith hold onto his hand? Did he really kinda meant something to him or did Keith just feel pity for him?   
Why was he even staying with him? Why was Keith still hanging out with him? Like..   
Lance didn't see why. He didn't understand why Keith was staying at his side. He just couldn't really believe that there was no other reason besides Keith liking him.   
And he didn't understand WHY someone, especially someone like Keith, would like **HIM**.

As they walked there, he thought about the fact that they both walked there in silence. Both of them one earplug in one ear, listening to music. Hand-in-hand, looking in any direction but to the other one.   
He finally understood how it was possible that a silence felt good. Like.. Before he didn't understand. He hated silence, at least when he wasn't in a too bad mood. And since he was hand-in-hand with Keith for such a 'long' time, his mood slowly lifted up.   
But this kind of silence, it was enjoyable. It was kinda relaxing. He liked it.   
Just the two of them, in peace.

Well, plus the other passers. Some of them looked weird at them, some just ignored them. But Lance didn't care that much about them.   
He thought 'Let them be. Let them watch, I don't care'.   
Maybe it was because he opened up. Maybe because he shut down his feelings again. Or maybe because he knew that Keith didn't feel the same way which was why they weren't holding hands in _that_ way.   
But he didn't care that much. He was too busy with the fact that it felt like Keith's and his own hand melted into one. Like they were melting together.

But he didn't have that much time enjoying it. Soon he saw their bus stations, face tensioning up. He knew they'd part in a short time. And he absolutely didn't want to.   
He secretly hoped Keith would give him a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye, because he sometimes did so.   
Yeah sure, Keith was in a relationship, but he sometimes did so before, so really rarely he still did that. And Lance just _**loved** _ it.

Once they were only a few meters away from their bus stations, he asked which one's bus would arrive first, and as Keith answered it was Lance, they crossed the street, making their way to Lance's bus station.  
One minute after they stopped walking Keith let go of Lance's hand, apologizing. His hand was sweaty.   
Lance couldn't help but laugh, his hands were sweaty as well. No wonder, both of them gave much body warmth from them, and their own hands weren't cold either. So two warm hands could only end in two sweaty hands.

After 5 minutes Lance's bus came, and he knew he'd need to say goodbye. As he saw Keith turning to him, about to hug him he hoped for him to give him a kiss on the cheek, but it was just a hug. Little sad, but okay. They said goodbye, but Keith leaned forwards to him once more, only half hugging him, but giving him a small kiss on the cheek.   
Or more like ear, at least it somehow felt like Keith missed his cheek.   
As some people were watching and his bus stopped, Lance quickly sprinted a little bit towards the opening doors, holding back a happy grin.

As long as nobody talked about Keith being in a relationship and Keith doing such things, he was okay with it.   
He was able to live with it.   
He could do it.   
_Because those small things made him forget for a while._


End file.
